


For Science!

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly conducts a Science Experiment. Do we really want to know what for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> For [needsmoreresearch](http://needsmoreresearch.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 -- Treats! 
> 
> [Needsmoreresearch](http://needsmoreresearch.tumblr.com/) put for this prompt: _Joly/Science, the weirder the science the better_. So here is Joly, performing dubious acts in the name of science.
> 
> Props for identifying what references are being made here. ;)


End file.
